


Lay us down (we're in love)

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Frottage, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, just sweet gentle morning lovin, personas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: Scar and Grian have a soft, slow morning spent in bed together.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	Lay us down (we're in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, quick and sweet little thing in between the updates for my longer story. Enjoy!

~ * ~

The soft morning sunlight was the first thing Grian was aware of. He blinked against it before groaning quietly and angling his face away from the brightness. The next thing he noticed was the heavy weight draped over him, warm and comforting. He burrowed against it, his body seeking out the source of the heat until his face could press against a firm chest, the arm that was draped around him shifted to cradle him closer.

The chest beneath him rumbled as Scar spoke. "Good morning, Gri," he gently murmured, voice sounding raspy from sleep and the early hour.

Grian squirmed upwards until he could press his cold nose against the juncture of Scar's neck, softly pressing his lips to the warm skin as he answered, "'morning." The sound of his voice got muffled, but Scar seemed to hear him well enough as the body Grian was partly laying on top of began to tremble with silent laughter.

"Aw, is someone a sleepy baby?" Scar's words were teasing, but his tone was kind.

Grian still grumbled out, "'m not a baby, shut up. It's just early." When the chest beneath him continued to shake, Grian whined in protest before fully wriggling on top of the taller man. He pressed his head up underneath Scar's chin, the two of them flush against each other, sharing and trapping their body heat underneath the blanket covering them.

Scar hummed before wrapping his arms fully around the smaller man currently laying on top of him, gently letting his fingers trail across the naked skin of Grian's back.

Grian shivered at the light touch, the hands on him were so gentle that they danced between ticklish and comforting. It made his skin tingle, and goosebumps made their way across his back. Grian pressed his lips once more to Scar's neck, opening his mouth to begin tonguing and softly applying suction to the skin.

Scar let out a slow moan of appreciation, one hand leaving Grian's back to begin petting and stroking his hair, combing the strawberry blond curls back and straightening them out.

The other hand began sliding lower. Its path was very gradual, but Grian hummed against the skin he was nibbling on when the fingers touched his hip. The hand settled there, applying pressure to the hipbone until Grian found himself moving with the motion it was encouraging him to do.

As his hips tilted and made his groin drag against Scar's upper thigh, Grian released the skin he'd been marking from his mouth to give an open-mouthed pant, small noises getting forced out of him as the taller man began to gently rub his thigh up against Grian's growing erection.

"You're beautiful like this, Gri. So cute, and so sleepy, soft and pliant against me."

Grian whined. "I, hah, that's _cheating_ , you big m-meanie." He couldn't stop rutting against the thigh being pressed between his legs though. He couldn't say that he minded the arrangement.

"Hm, but it's true, though. You're so incredibly cute." Grian could hear the smile in Scar's voice, and he felt himself blush at the other man's words.

"No, _you’re_ the cute one–" Grian's words were cut off by a high-pitched whine as Scar once more used his hold on Grian's hip to pull him into the rocking motion, causing the angle of the thigh against him to press in _just_ right, the friction feeling so good that he was seeing stars when he squeezed his eyes shut.

Scar kept talking in a soft voice beneath him as if Grian hadn't spoken a word. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you're the prettiest boy I've ever seen." Scar hesitated a moment, before he added in an almost inaudible whisper, "You're the love of my life, you know."

Grian's eyes shot open. He felt his heart stutter in its rhythm and his breath catching, and he raised his head from where it had been tucked against the taller man's neck so he could look Scar in the eye.

The man beneath him looked... so gentle. Soft. His green eyes were illuminated by the rays of sun that managed to make their way through the stained windows, the light and close proximity allowing Grian to see specks of golds and browns sprinkled in amongst the forest green of his irises.

The look on Scar's face was open and vulnerable. A bit nervous, but still trusting Grian with the state of his heart.

Grian swallowed and felt almost dizzy with the weight of it. He ignored the tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he murmured, "You're the love of my life too, Scar. God, of _course_ you are."

Scar's eyes didn't look away from his own, even as the corners of them crinkled with a smile. Grian felt his breath hitch as emotions were swirling around in his stomach and threatening to sweep him away from the moment when Scar's hand landed on his cheek.

The hand was warm and dry. It felt grounding, and Grian let his eyes slip close when Scar started tracing the soft skin beneath his eye with his thumb, comforting circling motions in an intimate caress.

"Can I kiss you?" Scar said, his face so close to Grian's own that the man's warm breath hit his face.

Grian trembled, eyes still closed as he whispered back, "I have morning breath, though." Even as he said it, he was tilting his face up so Scar could reach his lips.

"So do I, Gri. I don't mind."

Their lips pressed together in a soft, slow brush of skin on skin. Scar shivered beneath him, and Grian scooted up a bit so he wouldn't have to crane his neck to keep kissing the other man, even if the new position made him lose the wonderful friction he'd been getting against Scar's thigh.

The new angle had its benefits, allowing Grian to press more firmly against Scar, arms bracing him on either side of the man beneath him.

He stifled a moan against Scar's lips when the hand that was not on his face settled on his backside, stroking and feeling him there. It made goosebumps spread on his skin again, and a wave of warmth flowed through him in a lazy stream of sparks and tingles. Grian couldn't help but to rock against Scar's pelvis, feeling him hardening against his own erection.

Scar groaned beneath him and used his grip on Grian's ass to pull him in further, repeating the rocking movement until the two of them were a mess of heated skin and lazy movements.

Grian let his head drop down to rest on the bed next to Scar's face, panting slightly as he let the other man move his body, helping them both seek out pleasure with every motion he made Grian do against him.

The hand that had been on Grian's face landed on his ass, too. It assisted the other in rocking him against Scar, one hand moving to slowly spread him and pressing a thumb to drag teasingly over Grian’s hole.

Grian keened at the touch to the sensitive skin there, and he turned his head to once again press lazy, open-mouthed kisses to Scar's neck. He felt warm and boneless to his very core, the heat was slowly overtaking him and making him feel a bit hazy.

"God, Scar," he panted against the taller man's neck when the thumb pressed more firmly against his hole, teasing to breach it before returning to circling over it like it had before. A particularly well-angled thrust made him let out a small cry.

"Ssh, I got you. If you want to come, then come." Scar sounded slightly breathless as he said it, rocking his own hips to meet Grian's halfway.

The tip of the thumb pressed in.

" _Oh, oh_ –" Grian felt his muscles tensing as his mouth let out a stream of sounds. Cries and moans making their way out of him as the wave of pleasure crested within him, dragging him over the edge with a molten heat that swept through him. His body was clenching down on the finger, and Scar kept rocking Grian's body against his own as he came.

Once Grian began squirming from overstimulation, Scar stopped the rocking motions. Grian felt so heavy, and quite tired, too. He could still feel Scar's erection press against his own groin, though, so he let himself slide off the taller man.

"That was amazing, Scar. Now it's your turn, c'me on, spoon me please."

Scar giggled, but he did as he was told, pressing up against Grian's back as Grian reached behind him and grabbed one of Scar's hands, wrapping it around himself comfortably.

"There you go, now you can rock against me without it being too much," Grian said, throwing a tired but pleased smile over his shoulder.

Scar smiled back at him, cheeks flushed red as he answered, "You sure? We can just sleep if you want."

"Nonsense. I want my boyfriend to feel good, too. Besides, you know I like listening to you get off." Grian turned his head back to let his head rest against the mattress.

Scar shifted behind him before pressing his lips to Grian's neck. When he spoke, it was muffled against Grian's skin. "That I do. Thank you, Gri."

At the first thrust against his ass, Grian hummed in acknowledgement as the movement gently rocked his entire body. Scar let out a low moan behind him, the hand that had been holding Grian close moved to press against his chest. A finger brushed over his nipple, and Grian shuddered in response.

As the rocking against him continued at a lazy pace, Grian started tilting his hips back to meet Scar in the middle, giving him more friction. A pleased groan sounded directly in Grian's ear, and so he kept doing it until he could feel Scar's rhythm begin to stutter.

Scar was making adorable sounds against him, and Grian couldn't help but tell him, "You're the most gorgeous thing that ever happened to me. I love you."

He could feel Scar's breath puff against him as the man gave a sharp cry, giving a final thrust before stilling. Grian could feel the warm splatter of cum against him, and he gave his own moan in response as he wiggled against the feel of it.

When Scar's breathing had slowed, Grian turned back around in his arms, wrapping his own arms around the taller man as well as throwing one leg over him for good measure.

A soft kiss got pressed against his hair, and Grian closed his eyes with content, humming as Scar murmured, "I love you too, Gri."

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: The End of All Things - Panic! At the Disco


End file.
